


One last chance

by yoitopia



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8519734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoitopia/pseuds/yoitopia
Summary: They are trapped. Zombies are outside. It’s hopeless.





	1. Chapter 1

They rushed into the shed, the door quickly shut closed behind them. Victor managed to lock the door just in time before the heavy thud of a human body smashing against it could be heard, followed by the sickening groans of the zombies that chased them.

They took a short moment to catch their breaths. Exhaustion was even more evident on Victor as he had been the one to keep watch during last night. They’ve been running for a while, after getting surprised by a small group of zombies during their last raid on a house in search of some much needed supplies. But places to hide were scarce around here, and so they had to make do with the first opportunity they got.

“Are you okay?” Yuuri asked with a glance at Victor’s injured leg. Thankfully, there were no bites. A zombie nearly got him, knocking him down, but Victor had managed to get away, although not without some scrapes and bruises. He’d limped the rest of the way, but adrenalin must have been high enough to ignore any pain and continue without slowing down too much.

“I’ve been better but…” he paused, still needing to catch his breath. “We’re alive.”

Yuuri bit back a comment on how long that would remain to be true. They were in a small shed with a dozen zombies pounding against the door and no other exit. And to cap it all, Victor’s only weapon, a katana he’d found by a dead body two weeks prior, was still stuck in the upper body of one of the zombies out there.

There wasn’t even a proper window, the only light came from a small hatch near the ceiling that was way too small to fit through. They were trapped in here and they both knew it.

It seemed hopeless.

Yuuri clenched his fists and lowered his head. This would be it. The end. They would die, right here in this shabby cabin that would yield under the continuous weight the zombies put against it. Slight panic started to settle in his chest and the fear of impending death slowly enclosed his heart with its cold claws. He would die. Victor would die.

Somehow, the thought of Victor’s death pierced his heart more than thinking about his own death. The outbreak had started in Japan. It had been fast and brutal. Other countries had more time to prepare for it, but Japan was overrun while the government and military were still in shock and disarray. If only Victor had stayed in Russia…

“It’s my fault. You’re only here in Japan because of me,” Yuuri let out, his voice cracking in the middle of the sentence.

Victor gave him a slightly incredulous look before he got closer, their body heats mingling together, and cupped his face in both hands, angling their faces so that they were looking right into each other’s eyes.

“Yuuri,” he said his name firmly while his thumps drew small circles over Yuuri’s cheeks. “Whatever happens, I want you to know that I will never regret coming to Japan. Becoming your coach was the best decision I’ve ever made.”

Yuuri felt the tears prickling at his eyes. After everything, this man still stood so sure and confident in front of him. As if they weren’t trapped in a shed with no way out. Tentatively, he reached out, winding his arms around Victor’s shoulders.

It would be cliché but… if this really was his last moment with Victor, if this was his last chance to get his feelings across properly, he needed to make good use of the remaining time they had. Before the outbreak, he’d like to think that they had more than enough time to take it slow and see where their relationship would go. But in this moment, his feelings for Victor seemed to overpower him and whatever reservation he had in the past, right now, there was only one thing he had to say.

“I love you,” he said, only to hear the same words echoing back from Victor’s lips. They’ve said it at the same time.

Despite everything, Yuuri couldn’t keep the chuckle forming in his throat from escaping. Victor followed shortly after, and together they kept on laughing at how absurd this whole situation was. At one point, their foreheads came together and their laughs died slowly down, yet they stayed like this, close and comfortable in each other’s arms, with small smiles still playing on their lips.

Their moment was abruptly interrupted by a loud cracking sound. They both looked over to the wooden door. It wouldn’t hold for much longer. They had not much time left.

“We have to fight through them. There’s no way around it,” Victor said, stepping away from him.

Victor was right, of course, but Yuuri couldn’t shake off the flair of disappointment. Yuuri looked around the shed. Not much was left. Someone else must have already looted the more useful tools but some were still some scattered on the ground. Yuuri grabbed a spade while Victor took hold of a hand hoe and a trowel. Not the best makeshift weapons, but they would have to do. It was still better than fighting barehanded.

The door was budging threateningly. The zombies would be through any moment now.

“Ready?”

Yuuri gulped. No, he wasn’t. But there was no other way. They had to make it out of here. Now that he knew exactly where he and Victor stood and that the kind of love he felt for Victor was mutual, he couldn’t give up. Not without a fight. And, damn it all, he wanted to continue where the zombies had interrupted them so rudely.

He nodded. And while he cast one last look at Victor’s face and took one last moment to admire these crystal blue eyes he loved so much, the door burst open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr: [yoi-topia](https://yoi-topia.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Edit: the original prompt: "Okay i think we all need a zombieAU. I mean like Victor goes to japan to become Yuris coach. They both like each other a lot but never said anything. Later the outbreak starts and a lot of people die. But Yuri and victor survived somehow. At some point they were in a pinch so they both confessed that they love each other at the same time. Both of them were surprised but totally motivated to fight on and survive to find a safe place as they spend the rest of their lives together until the end"


	2. Bonus Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to popular demand, I proudly present this extra chapter. This is not an official continuation of the story. Because Yurio was in Russia when the zombie apocalypse began and there would be no way for a 15-year old to get to the place where the outbreak started – provided that Yurio would be crazy enough to even try that.
> 
> So this is just a what-if scenario in which Yurio was in Japan, visiting them, when the outbreak happened. Enjoy.

They were prepared to defend themselves with everything they got for the small chance of clearing an escape route through the zombie group. But instead of a whole bunch of zombies charging at them, only a single body fell forward into the shed, a bloody blade protruding from its forehead. With a heavy thump the zombie hit the ground, the rest of Victor’s katana sticking out from the back of the head.

In the threshold, to Yuuri’s utter astonishment, stood a small familiar figure, panting heavily and wiping sweat and blood from his forehead. Victor got over the surprise of the unexpected rescue first and opened his arms wide in welcome. “Yurio! How nice to meet you here.”

“Shut up! What the hell were you thinking, running into a place like that?! You’re lucky I saw the commotion you caused.”

Not taken aback by the aggressive tone, Victor asked what they were both wondering. “What are you doing here? You were supposed to guard our hideout while we’re gone.”

“You said you’d be back by midday,” Yurio answered.

Victor creased his face in confusion, one finger raised to his lips. “Oh, I did?”

Yuuri sighed. Leave it to Victor to forget something so fundamental. Not wanting to be left out of the conversation – Yurio tended to ignore him whenever Victor was with them – Yuuri decided to join in.

“And so you decided to search for us? On your own?” Leaving their hideout alone was highly dangerous. You never knew who you’d meet, be it groups of zombies or, sometimes even worse than that, survivors who ruthlessly ambushed others for their own gain. It didn’t matter that Yurio was practicing how to handle swords and daggers ever since this whole mess had started.

“Yeah, so what?”

Yuuri shook his head at the defiant response. There had been more than just one occasion where Yurio overestimated his own skills and was faced with lethal danger because of it.

“You’re obviously okay now, but you should be more careful,” he reminded him.

Meanwhile, Victor threw the gardening tools he’d picked up away and took hold of the katana. He jerked it out of the body with a nasty crunch that made Yuuri cringe, before he stepped outside. Yuuri followed him on his heels and looked around the perimeter. Thankfully, he saw no more movement in the vicinity. The zombies that had chased them lay on the ground, motionless like any normal corpse.

“Did you…?” Yuuri asked incredulously. He could hardly believe that Yuri had defeated them single-handedly.

“Of course,” he answered proudly. “It’s easy when you’re not as incompetent as you, little piggy.”

“Amazing,” Victor cut in before Yurio had the chance to continue with further insults. “They must have been too distracted by us. Yurio could probably kill a few of them before the rest turned their attention to him.”

That made sense. Once zombies found their prey, they tend to be so fixated on it that you could easily slip away or attack them without being noticed. “Thank you, Yurio," Yuuri addressed him. "I’m not sure we would have made it without you.” 

A slight blush crept up Yurio’s cheeks for a moment, but only a split second later his brows furrowed into an aggressive frown and he pointed his index finger at Yuuri.

“Well, you’re not allowed to die before this is over and I got my revenge on the ice, you hear me?!”

Yuuri shrugged his shoulders but smiled, amused by the blonde’s antics. “Yeah, yeah.”

He gave him a hard look at his underwhelmed reaction. “Anyway, where’s your backpack? Don’t tell me you lost our supplies.”

“What do you think of us? Of course, we didn’t lose them. Just…left them behind, I guess. We were in a hurry,” Victor replied.

“What?!”

“They should still be in the last house we searched. We can go and get them before we return,” Yuuri clarified, trying to mediate.

"Not like we have a choice. We need every bit of food we can get." He crossed his arms. “Is that your only weapon?” Yurio asked with a disparaging look at the spade he was still carrying.

He nodded. “My gun’s still in the backpack.”

“What’s the use of one if you don’t carry it with you?” He sighed in his usual annoyance. “Let’s just go before some more of those fuckers show up. We shouldn’t leave Yuuko and the kids alone for too long.” Having said his piece, he turned around and went on ahead.

Yuuri and Victor shared a short glance before Victor shrugged and they followed in Yurio’s wake. Yurio continued to walk a few steps ahead of them and, ever attentive, kept an eye of their surroundings, his hands always hovering above the string of daggers attached to his belt.

While they made their way back to the house they’d raided earlier, Yuuri kept a close eye on Victor. He was still concerned about the previous injury Victor had received while fighting the zombies.

“Your limp’s gotten stronger,” he noticed.

Without waiting for a reply, he took Victor’s arm and put it over his shoulders, relieving him of some weight and keeping the pressure of the affected foot. It was a bit cumbersome, carrying some of Victor’s weight on his right side and carrying the spade in his left hand, but as long as there were no zombies in sight it would be okay to walk like this.

Victor leaned a bit further into his side, lips grazing against Yuuri's ear. "How nice of you to worry," he whispered, voice low and seductive, sending a small shiver down Yuuri’s spine.

When Yurio glanced back at them, he let out an annoyed huff and for a moment it looked like he wanted to say something, but instead he turned his attention back to the front.

For his loud and boisterous demeanor, Yurio did show some consideration every once in a while, Yuuri mused. He tried to give them a bit of privacy, as much as was possible in this situation. Now that the immediate danger was over, Yuuri's thoughts inevitably strayed back to their confessions in the shed. Just minutes ago they’d shared a moment that could nearly be called romantic, hadn’t it been for the zombies and the deathly situation they’d found themselves in.

He feared to think about what else could have happened hadn't Yurio decided to search for them. Maybe Victor wouldn't be here with him. He shook his head to clear himself of such thoughts. There was no use in thinking about what-ifs. Not when he could feel the proof of being alive this very instant. They got out without further harm, and he was still able to wind his arms around Victor, was still able to feel his warmth, the breath close to his ear whenever he wheezed in pain. Every small groan and pant, every smile, every small gesture that was typical Victor. The small kiss Victor placed into his neck when he leaned closer. Right now, every little thing was a sign, a confirmation, that they were still alive, still had more time to be together. And Yuuri wanted all of it to continue. Because this was why Yuuri fought on, what gave him enough willpower to pervail in this apocalyptic world. He could get through this with Victor by his side.

Their fight to stay alive, to stay together, would continue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t believe this turned out to be longer than the original one-shot.


End file.
